


Hush

by summersociety



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, be the fanfic writer you want to see in the world i guess, how has this concept not been written about the game is five years old, that's it that's the story, they fuck in a pulowski preservation shelter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersociety/pseuds/summersociety
Summary: "Can you be quiet?""I'm not the one who's going to have to worry about that."
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Piper Wright
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> AN: guess this is the only pairing I can write about huh

Piper could admit that Blue had a knack for scavenging. She’d seen the vault dweller first-handedly turn household junk into homey furniture; the craftiness of the sole survivor could not be denied. While Piper couldn’t craft much more than a good paragraph, she still would accompany Blue on her many, many delves into the ruins of Boston to find more scrap. If anything, she could help carry back one of the many, many Giddyup Buttercups that Blue insisted on taking back to Diamond City.

“Pray, tell.” Piper muttered, narrowing her eyes as Blue handed her a typewriter to carry. “What are you even going to be making with all of this...junk?”

Blue crossed her arms. “It’s not junk, Piper. It’s all very useful for crafting, actually.”

“Sure, sure.” Piper rolled her eyes. “You’ll break your back someday if you keep carrying all this stuff with you.”

“That’s why I have you, Piper.” Blue winked.

“I’m not sworn to carry your burdens, Blue.”

“I know.” Blue returned Piper’s quip with a genuine smile. “I also keep you around because you’re my friend. Happy now?”

“That’ll do.” Piper hummed but, with a teasingly narrowed gaze, she added “For now.”

“For now?” Blue asked.

“You heard me.” Piper nodded. “After all, my printing press isn’t going to fix itself.”

Blue’s face turned red and she looked down at the floor. “Actually, that’s what this trip was about. It was going to be a surprise.”

Oh. “Jesus, I feel like a jerk now. I’m sorry, Blue, I was just teasing –“

“I know you were. I forgive you.” Blue replied. Smirking, she added “For now.”

The vault dweller went back to hunting for more junk. Piper, smiling to herself, lit up a cigarette. She waited patiently, sitting on a desk while she waited for Blue to finish searching this location and move on to another –

But something interrupted their search. Piper heard the sound of a loud thud, and she froze in place, eyes widening in horror.

The telltale rumble of massive weight against crumbling concrete. A roar that shook the shattered windows of ruined buildings. It could be only one thing –

“Deathclaw.” Blue and Piper both said in unison.

As it turned to face them, its eyes meeting both of theirs, Blue and Piper hightailed it out of there.

With mutual understanding, the pair grabbed hands and sprinted in the opposite direction. Piper’s heart raced in her chest, hyperventilating, desperately scanning the situation for a saving grace that could keep them safe, something that could save their lives –

And there it was. The instantly recognizable blue cylinder that stood out against the muted dust and dirt of the destroyed landscape.

“There!” Piper pointed to the Pulowski Preservation Shelter. Blue nodded and, using a burst of energy to reach it, punched the button that would open it.

“Pulowski: Nuclear protection on a budget!” chimed the contraption – a cheery voice that was a stark sound against the hungry roar of a Deathclaw. They had outrun it for now, but if they lingered too long it would find them and cut them to ribbons.

Wordlessly, the two of them rushed in. The door closed behind them, effectively trapping Piper and Blue in the cramped space. A cramped _coffin_ , Piper reminded herself, if they made any noise.

And so they stilled. Piper attempted to control her breathing to calm herself. Blue, on the other hand, looked seconds away from a full blown panic attack. Nothing would solve either of these problems but time – and waiting.

They were so close. They were almost _too_ close. Piper and Nora were flush against each other chest to chest, and Piper could feel Blue’s hot breath on her face.

Despite the uncomfortable, stuffy heat of the preservation shelter, Piper suppressed a shiver.

_God, not now._ Piper told herself. _Please, not now._

Blue was attractive. That was a known statement – and one that Piper found herself saying often. She was also her friend. She was also a widow who was in grief. The formula didn’t add up – which lead to Piper’s fantasies being restricted to being – well, fantasy.

The metal shook with the massive thud of Deathclaw foot against concrete. It let out a rumbling snarl and sniffed for the two humans that escaped its pursuit. A measly inch of aluminum stood between Piper, Blue, and absolute, guaranteed death.

Despite this, Piper felt like she would die a million deaths if Blue stopped touching her.

It growled like a thunderous chainsaw. Blue’s chest rose and fell rapidly. Piper could hear and _feel_ her heart beat a rapid tempo against her own body. Her breathing was labored, her lips quavered in obvious fear, her teeth were gritted, her eyes tightly shut.

“Hey.” Piper whispered to Blue. “It’s going to be okay.”

That caused Blue to open her eyes. She nodded wordlessly, sighing a breath of relief. The Deathclaw was still afoot, but her panic seemed to subside in the slightest amount as she shot Piper a smile of relief. She looked her in the eyes as she mouthed a simple “thank you”, but she did not look away.

The minutes that passed began to feel like centuries. Piper now felt horrified for another reason entirely, now, as the gravity of this newsituation finally began to settle in. Every tense second kindled this uncomfortable – and inescapable, given their current predicament – newly ignited feeling. It spiraled into a whirlpool of tension – a brief but thick eternity born from moments when eyes lock for a little too long, when she felt the heat of another person against her and wanted to burn it in, the ache in every part of her that wanted to get even closer than the mere centimeters that they were apart.

Words were her livelihood, but Piper found herself at a loss for them. Her heart raced in her chest loud enough for it to echo in her eardrums – possibly around the tin can that was the preservation shelter. The air was still, silent enough to hear a bobby pin drop – surely Blue could hear it, too?

The Deathclaw was no longer what she was scared of. Piper prayed Blue couldn’t sense it, so she closed her eyes and turned away from the vault dweller in an attempt to feign the fear of a mutated beast gone rampant.

Another tense second passed, and the tightly coiled tension building up in Piper exploded when she felt Blue’s mouth brush against her neck, pressing a chaste kiss to the underside of her jaw.

There was nothing Piper could have done to suppress the gasp that escaped her. Blue, who took this as permission, gave her another kiss just below it – now open mouthed, her teeth scraping gently against sweaty skin.

This time Piper had to clench her fists to prevent her from making noise. She finally turned back toward Blue, looked at her in those darkening, hungry eyes, and gave her the fervent kiss that devil deserved.

Silent, slow, and torturous. There was a Deathclaw outside. Or, there was once one that had now gone; time had passed and Piper wasn’t paying attention. She surely couldn’t pay attention to anything in the world that didn’t exist in this Pulowski Preservation Shelter – not when Blue’s lips were on hers, not when she was burning from the mix of Blue’s body against her and being trapped in a metal cylinder for far too long. Blue’s hands found themselves in the sweat-matted dark tresses of Piper’s hair, giving it the faintest tug in tandem with biting the reporter’s bottom lip, and Piper almost fainted on the spot.

Piper cursed – a low, breathy exhale that echoed around the preservation shelter. Blue’s mouth curled into a wicked grin. There truly was little to zero room in the shelter, but they made do with the space they had. Piper, at least, had room for her arms to wrap around Blue’s waist and Blue, in return, grabbed the lapels of Piper’s oppressive leather jacket.

Piper shrugged out of it slowly, silently as to make as little noise as possible. This was ridiculous, reckless, possibly even deadly if that Deathclaw found them, but she was beyond the point of no return. She was starving for Blue’s touch and, when Blue’s hands finally found their way under Piper’s shirt and her fingers settled on her ribs below her breasts, that hunger grew. Right now, nothing could break her from this.

“God, what are we even doing?” Piper finally managed to mutter when she managed to find words. “This is crazy–“

“You’re right. We should stop.” Blue mumbled quietly, beginning to pull her hands back –

\- but Piper grabbed them before she could, holding them where they were.

“I wasn’t saying no.” Piper murmured back. If Blue stopped touching her, she might explode. She did not expect this to happen today – she didn’t expect it to happen _at all_. An unspoken fantasy brought to fruition by a near-death situation, sure, but it was almost too good to be true, and she certainly wasn’t going to let it slip through her fingers right now.

It took Blue a second to process it, but her eyes lit up in a renewed eagerness when she realized she had permission. Her lips pursed before finally returning with “We've gotta be quiet.”

“Really quiet.” Piper nodded. Her voice was even fainter than Blue’s to correct the vault dweller on her volume. “Can you be quiet?”

“I’m not the one who has to worry about that.”

Blue’s hands trailed further south, dragged against her chest, her skin, her stomach tortuously slow. They finally settled on the waistline of her pants, her thumb smoothing over the button teasingly.

Piper let out a low curse. Blue raised her eyebrow and, teasing her, replied “Hush.”

Unbuttoning her pants, Blue’s hands finally found themselves where they were desperately needed, and Piper realized how hard being quiet was going to be when those expert fingers tested Piper with one slow stroke against her, ending at her clit, circling it with deliberately unhurried speed.

That did it. Piper had to bury her head into the crook of Blue’s shoulder, muffling her high-pitched whine against leather armor. It didn’t help when Blue finally slid two fingers inside her, curling them into a come-hither motion, her thumb mind-numbingly circling around her clit.

Blue didn’t increase her speed. Piper’s knees shook, her eyes screwing shut, panting into Blue’s leather pauldron to avoid letting out the moan that was caught in her throat.

Blue continued this for a good while before Piper could hardly take the pace. “Please, more. Please.” She never begged, not like this. This was a different kind of torture.

Piper felt Blue’s huff of laughter against her. “Hush.” To punctuate, her hands stilled to a stop.

Piper almost screamed in frustration. She responded with sharp nails clinging into Blue’s back, which elicited a hiss from the vault dweller.

“I’ll kill you. I swear, I will.” Piper whined it. “Keep –“

Piper didn’t need to finish her thought. Blue relented, pressing the heel of her hand into Piper so she could grind against it.

Each desperate roll of her hips made it harder to keep silent. She kissed Blue now, trying to trap her cries by muffling them against the vault dweller’s lips.

Her entire body began to stiffen and Blue grabbed to it with her free hand, wrapping Piper even closer to her. Blue finally broke her own rule; Piper’s surmounting pleasure drug out a groan that escaped through gritted teeth. It ended with her name – “Piper.”

That was enough. Piper’s mouth opened in a soundless scream, knees shaking, arms flailing and clinging to Blue, digging her nails into the vault dweller’s skin.

Piper could have collapsed to the floor of the preservation shelter if Blue’s arms weren’t wrapped around her. Blue pressed a kiss to Piper’s sweaty temple, holding the ragdoll that the reporter had become.

Minutes passed before Piper’s senses returned to her. Her voice cracked hoarsely after centuries of not being used. “I’m guessing the Deathclaw is gone.”

“Honestly, I think he’s been gone a while.” Blue chuckled.

“Nice to know.” Piper nodded. At least they hadn’t risked their survival over sex. Albeit absolutely incredible sex. Casual sex with her best friend. A normal thing that friends do when they’re worried about death. Nothing to worry about or lose sleep over. Totally casual.

That worry disappeared when Blue complimented Piper. “First of all, you are so fucking unbelievably hot. Secondly, I’m glad we were quiet.”

Hmm. That caused Piper’s cheeks to burn with equal parts giddiness and embarrassment. “Me too, because I’m usually a screamer.”

Blue’s eyebrows raised, seemingly shocked, but that recognition slowly melted into a sly grin. “Prove it.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: totally casual


End file.
